


Dances with aliens.

by sapote



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapote/pseuds/sapote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbetaed snippet from early in my Doctor Who infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances with aliens.

It's not that he couldn't. The steps were unfamiliar, sure, right, because he had new hands and new legs and new - everything - since the last time he'd tried it. It's that it was faintly ludicrious, is what it was, all arms and legs on the deck, the music ruddering through the floor panels, the girl ridiculously light, simian, human. He could look a Slitheen in the face and call it beautiful; he could face down a disintegrator ray without flinching. He was, after all, a Doctor. But there was something so - biological - about this, about her face so close to his: two eyes, two ears, a mouth, and the soft curve of her waist, the single pulse under his hands.

It made him faintly queasy, it did.

But it was easy, it was easy and it made her happy, and he didn't mind, when she was flushed and laughing against him, back sweaty, lonely pulse rattling along under her skin. Her ludicrious human nerve endings sparked and reacted; the accustomed but foreign reek of her pheremones rose like curry on the stove, or rain after dark . Her pupils were wide and black - a simple autonomic response - when she looked up into his face. A person was a person and they were both people, and he smiled his unaccustomed smile, feeling, nervously, that this time his mouth was too narrow with too many teeth, and put his hands on her again.  
\-----


End file.
